Motivos
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: ¿Porque Vanitas fastidia tanto a su compañera de clases Jeanne? La respuesta que él da es que "esta enamorado de ella"...¿Pero sera cierto? Tal vez un pequeño interrogatorio encubierto le haga decir la verdad. Vanitas x Jeanne. AU y ligero OoC *ONE SHOT*


Ese momento en el que mis lectores parecen despertar mi inspiración y ganas de escribir sobre esta serie y sus personajes… ¿Acaso son brujos o qué?

Saben que…si quiero saberlo, para buscar una forma de librarme de su hechizo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

VANITAS NO CARTE Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA JUN MOCHIZUKI, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENO Y SIN LUCRO….EL FANDOM DE ESTE MANGA ME TIENTA BASTANTE A ESCRIBIR Y NO SE SI ESO ES BUENO O MALO

.

.

.

.

" **MOTIVOS"**

.

.

.

.

— **¿Qué quieres qué?** — bien…nunca se había esperado que su amiga le pidiera eso y a la vez sí, considerando el tema de la pregunta

— **Que le saques toda la información que puedas al imbécil ese de Vanitas sobre el disque amor que siente por Jeanne** — repitió la chica

— **Domi, no estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo** — su amigo era una persona muy perspicaz, por lo que había una gran posibilidad de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía en cuanto las primeras palabras salieran de su boca

— **Noé….tu eres el único que se puede acercar a él sin problemas y preguntarle eso** — la joven de cabello purpura lo miro rogante mientras tomaba sus manos y las apretaba ligeramente— **Por favor…hazlo por Jeanne y por mí. Nos estarías haciendo un gran favor** —

— **P-pero… ¿P-porque quieren saber eso?** —

— **Obviamente para acabar con esta farsa que él ha montado y hacer que deje de molestar a la pobre. Ya está harta de él y no sabe cómo quitarse de encima a ese mezquino acosador** —

Bueno, no negaba que Vanitas a veces se pasaba de fastidioso con la peli rosa, por lo que era entendible su desesperación….pero no quería ser él quien lo hiciera.

—… **¿Y qué harán si me cuenta todo?...** —no le preocupaba lo que le pudieran hacer a su amigo, sino todo lo contrario…. ¡Ellas le preocupaban! Ya que quien se metía con Vanitas no acababa bien

— **Fácil, con eso Jeanne y yo podremos pensar en algo para que él se deje de interesar en ella** — eso no sonaba tan mal— **Noé, esto no lo hago por mí, lo hago por mi amiga. Quiero hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para que la paz finalmente llegue a su vida** — dijo dramáticamente la femenina pero con sinceridad en sus palabras

—… **. Esta…bien….**.— acepto el albino, conocía a Dominique desde niños y sabía que lo hacía con buenas intenciones. Después de todo, Jeanne y ella eran muy unidas— **Hare lo que pueda** —

— **¡Genial! Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo** —celebro la joven lanzándose a abrazar al oji morados

— **(Espero no haberme metido en un problema)** — pensó angustiado el Archiviste

Bueno, supongo que lo haría rápido para que le fuera menos difícil preguntarle sobre el tema al respecto. Si se tardaba seguramente solo haría que sus dudas aumentaran.

.

.

La hora de tomar un descanso y poder consumir sus alimentos llego, por lo que jalo a Vanitas a una banca vacía y solitaria antes de que a su amigo se le ocurriera algo para ir a molestar a la chica de que la que supuestamente estaba enamorado. Pero no estaba muy seguro que fastidiar y hacer enojar a la chica fuese la mejor forma de acercársele.

— **Aaaaahh, es una pena que Jeanne haya salido corriendo del salón en cuanto sonó la campana. No me dio tiempo de poder siquiera seguirla con la mirada para saber a dónde iba** — menciono divertido el joven de cabellera azul mientras recordaba como hacía unos segundos la femenina de ojos dorados había huido prácticamente del salón con dirección desconocida…sabía que ella era atlética, pero le sorprendió saber que era tan rápida— **Supongo que hoy la dejare tranquila. No quiero que se estrese demasiado** —

— **Creo que deberías dejar de molestarla tanto** — comento el mayor mientras la petición de Dominique rondaba en su cabeza

— **Jeje…no. Me divierte hacerlo** — respondió el joven con orgullo

— **Mmmm… ¿Por qué la fastidias tanto a ella y no a otras personas?** — el de menor altura hacia enojar a todo mundo, incluso a él, pero con quien era muy frecuente era con la joven de cabellos rosados…y eso le interesaba, ya que su acompañante no era alguien que le gustara enfocarse en una sola cosa

— **Porque estoy enamorado de ella** — dijo inmediatamente Vanitas con una gran sonrisa

—…. **¿Cómo sabes que te gusta Jeanne?** — pregunto repentinamente el moreno asombrando a su amigo de azules pupilas

— **¿A qué viene la pregunta?** — interrogo desconfiado y algo serio. Era extraño que Noé le hiciera una pregunta como esa

— **Mera curiosidad** — respondió automáticamente el joven. No iba a decirle a su acompañante que su amiga le había pedido el favor de conseguirle información sobre el tema. Además de que él también tenía curiosidad sobre si lo que decía con energía y sin vacilar fuese cierto…y si lo era, quería saber lo que una persona sentía cuando estaba enamorada, tal vez la respuesta del peli azul le serviría en algún momento de su vida

El de tez blanca miro en silencio por unos segundos a su amigo en búsqueda de algo extraño, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. No le importaba responder esa pregunta tratándose de su amigo, pero alguien era capaz de convencerlo para formular semejante interrogativa.

Bueno, aunque también podían ser delirios suyos. El Archiviste era un hombre inocente, despistado, tonto y curioso….supongo que igual era normal que quisiera saber del tema.

— **No lo sé, pero…** —cerro los ojos para visualizar mentalmente a su compañera de ojos dorados e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios— **Pero, cuando la miro mi corazón late muy rápido y no puedo dejar de temblar. Así que decidí llamar a eso "amor" porque es interesante de esa manera** —

Él sabía perfectamente que el amor a primera vista no existía, pero conforme la conocía y la molestaba más había empezado a sentirse de esa manera, al punto que tenía que mantener la compostura y aparentar que se encontraba normal para que nadie notara su estado verdadero estado.

Y menos ella.

Le avergonzaría que la peli rosa lo viera tan nervioso, cuando ella lo conocía como un tipo que la fastidiaba sin sentido y que era excesivamente confiado.

— **Vanitas…... ¿Qué te gusta de ella?** — pregunto el oji morados con sumo interés

— **Estas bastante curioso ¿eh?** —por lo que estaba notando, Noé no le hacia esas interrogantes con otras intenciones que no fueran las de conocer sobre el tema del romance; vaya que su amigo era un tonto, y él un poco por desconfiar del moreno….aunque nunca estaba mal tener la guardia siempre en alto en todo momento y con todos, pero ahora eso no venía al caso

El Archiviste callo, creyendo que tal vez Vanitas estaba molesto por sus preguntas, considerando que una de las cosas que más le desagradaban al peli azul era que lo interrogaran con cosas muy personales

— **Bueno, te diré** — dijo el menor con una sonrisa burlona

— **¿Seguro?** — no quería que su amigo se sintiera obligado a responder, pero también quería saber sobre lo que sentía su amigo, olvidando por completo que inicialmente sus motivos eran otros y no la satisfacción de su curiosidad

— **Sí, total, no es nada del otro mundo** — miro al cielo pensativo y después respiro hondamente, buscando obtener un poco de valentía….contarle eso a alguien más no creyó que fuese tan complicado— **Lo que me atrae de ella es que es difícil, su torpeza, su belleza, su fragilidad, la manera en que es divertido fastidiarla….y no negare que sus grandes pechos** — aunque se mostraba normal por fuera, en realidad se encontraba sumamente nervioso y avergonzado

—… **.Ah….** —fue lo único que dijo Noé con un tono vacío

— **¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?** — él esperaba algo más. No esa expresión tan plana

— **Es que eso es bastante simple. Y creí que tratándose de ti debía de ser algo complicado o completamente distinto** —el chico se caracterizaba por ser alguien sumamente misterioso, que regularmente hacia cosas, que aunque parecieran simples o normales, en realidad tenía un significado o motivo profundo— **(Incluso yo llegue a pensar que solo fingía estar enamorado para sus planes….supongo que juzgamos mal ha Vanitas)** — pensó refiriéndose también a Dominique y a Jeanne además de él

— **Suena como si estuvieras decepcionado** —

— **No, en realidad estoy aliviado y contento por eso** — contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras palmeaba la espalda de su acompañante con fuerza, la acción había sido tan repentina que el de tez clara se sorprendió al punto de caer boca abajo al suelo por la impresión y por lo que su amigo hizo

El sonido de la campana a los pocos segundos hizo eco por todo el colegio, anunciando que le descanso había acabado.

— **Bueno, supongo que es hora de volver a clases** — dijo el albino levantándose de su asiento

— **Sí, tienes razón** — murmuro el peli azul levantándose con mucho esfuerzo, la espalda le dolía bastante aparte del buen golpe que se había llevado… después se las cobraría con el otro varón por su rudeza tan espontanea

Noé sin esperar empezó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia los edificios del colegio, sin embargo…

— **Noé…** —fue detenido por la voz de su amigo. Obligándolo a girarse a verlo y ponerle atención— **Me gustaría que no le dijeras de esto a nadie y menos a Jeanne** — pidió Vanitas con una mirada y tono de voz llenos de seriedad

— **¿Eh? ¿Por qué?** — pregunto confundido

— **Estoy seguro que ella y los demás creen que solo estoy jugando o que busco algún beneficio…y de cierta forma eso me ayuda** —contesto el oji azul con sus brazos cruzados, a lo que el más alto ladeo su cabeza a un lado con mayor extrañeza— **Veras, de esa forma puedo conocer más facetas molestas y divertidas de ella, es interesante. Además…no sabría cómo reaccionar si ella se enterase** — explico el menor con toda la normalidad que pudiera mostrar

—… **.Eres extraño….** — susurro el moreno, haciendo que su compañero frunciera el ceño— **No te preocupes, no diré nada…lo prometo** — dijo sonriente, logrando relajar un poco al otro…definitivamente ese era un tema delicado para el oji azul

Ambos varones dieron por terminado ese asunto y se marcharon de ahí con dirección a su salón de clases mientras conversaban de otro tema…sin embargo, ninguno de los dos noto que durante toda su plática habían sido escuchados por una persona que estuvo oculta y en silencio en uno de los pilares cercanos de donde ellos habían estado.

— **(¿Q-que acabo de escuchar?)** — pensó la persona mientras intentaba procesar toda la información

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos rosas pálidos con confusión y desesperación.

" _Cuando la miro mi corazón late muy rápido"_

" _Lo que me atrae de ella es que es…"_

" _No sabría cómo reaccionar si ella se enterase"_

— **(Debo estar alucinando… ¡Sí, eso es! Es imposible que ese sujeto tan odioso sea así de lind…)** — pensaba la joven de ojos dorados intentando convérsese a sí misma, mientras el tono carmín de sus mejillas iba aumentando

No sabía que hacer ahora que se había enterado eso… ¡Y por la misma boca de Vanitas!

Todas y cada una de sus palabras habían sonado tan sinceras que ahora su corazón no paraba de latir tan rápidamente. Rápidamente los recuerdos que tenía con el peli azul aparecieron abruptamente para buscar algo que indicara lo contrario de lo que dijo el varón, pero lo único que lograba es que se pusiera más nerviosa.

Tal vez…no…definitivamente no había sido buena idea espiar la plática que Noé y ese imbécil habían tenido, y todo porque desconfió que el moreno cumpliera con su palabra

¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan tonta?

Se levantó temblorosa del piso y vacilante comenzó a caminar…tenía que llegar a su salón.

Pero… ¿Ahora como vería a ese sujeto con todo lo que escucho?

Camino de forma lenta, dándose un poco de tiempo para calmarse y actuar como si nada le hubiera pasado, deteniéndose en la puerta que conectaba con el salón de clases

— **(Vanitas…. ¿Lo que dijiste era cierto?)** — pensó antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse a la habitación

Aunque no lo admitiera por tan impresionante y repentino descubrimiento…una parte muy en el fondo de ella esperaba que fuese verdad. Porque estaba cambiando su forma de ver al peli azul ahora que conocía las razones detrás de sus actos.

Unos motivos muy raros, si le permitían opinar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí sí.

La relación que tienen Vanitas y Jeanne me parece tan curiosa que espero mucho de ellos (aunque sé que el romance para la mangaka pasa a segundo plano, enfocándose más al misterio y a la psicología…y eso me gusta).

Bueno, nos vemos después….cuídense mucho.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
